


light.

by sweetcheesesaihara



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, One Shot, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcheesesaihara/pseuds/sweetcheesesaihara
Summary: in which vanitas self reflects, then nothing.





	light.

...

Deafening silence.  
Vanitas stood alone on the cold ground, letting the white void swallow him.  
Was light supposed to feel this way? Why was he cold?

...

White noise.

Not even darkness; as bitter as it was, had made him feel this discomfort.   
Vanitas bit his tongue. It burnt. It hurt so bad.  
Where had he gone wrong?

...

A drop.  
A feeling.

Was it something he should embrace? He hadn't felt this way in forever.  
He was meaningless. He had a want; a need; a purpose. Now that was gone.

...

Hurl.

The last fragments of him poured out of his mouth, chunky and black as tarmac.  
All his pain, all his memories.

Xehanort; that name fell on deaf ears. The old man meant nothing to him. He, his creator; no, not even that. He didn't create Vanitas.

But he did use him.

Why didn't he realise this sooner?

No, he did.  
He just didn't break away. He didn't know how.

...

Another hurl.  
It wasnt too long ago that he was basked in darkness. Though, suprisingly, even with the pain he felt now, he didn't miss it.

Somehow, this was better. This felt right.

But oh, so wrong.

He shouldn't be here.

...

The last chunk fell from his lips to the floor.  
His head was heavy, and he struggled to keep himself upright. All the strength was washed from his body.  
Pain doesnt make you stronger after all, it seemed.

...

He collapsed.

Vanitas closed his eyes. This wasn't worth the trouble, he guessed. 

"I'm sorry."

...

Regret.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh hope that was fine, its my first fic on here!!


End file.
